My Poor Slippy V
My Poor Slippy V is a 2015 animated short featuring Slippy V. This is also the banned cartoon after the character was used in a series of theatrical shorts. Production In 2014, one of the greatest cartoon characters ever created, Slippy V, was abadoned for Colortoons due to the inability of the writers to cope with the Kiddie Films student operator, Mitchell Beausejour. Many former employees of Mr. Beausejour admitted that he was very difficult to work with, and often asked for more than what the employees could put out. Soon, Beausejour was completely out of writers. On August 31, 2014, he was sent a notice from Panamount Pictures, stating that they were going to have to make a new Slippy V series, and soon. Beausejour began the animation on the first cartoon from his home. During the process, he did not answer any calls from Kiddie Films employees until production was complete. On September 9, 2014, a copy of the cartoon was brought to Kiddie Films, and was proofed by his very good friend, who shall not be named. Several employees stated that Mr. Beausejour was beaming with excitement on that day, while his good friend had a look of shame and skepticism on his face as he handed the tape over to them. The next day, the tape was aired at 1:30 P.M. Beausejour stated that he only wanted a few kids to see the cartoon, as most would be at school. What followed was the final TV airing of a new Slippy V cartoon. Plot The theme song began with a few oddities. There was a 10 second period of blackness and silence before the song started up. It was as lively as usual, with the colors looking more dull than before. The song ended and the series card appeared. The title read "The Adventures of Slippy V", but Slippy V was nowhere to be seen. The cartoon’s title card then appeared, reading "My Poor Slippy V" with an image of Slippy V surrounded by darkness, facing away from the camera. The credits all read "ME", instead of the name of writer or animator. The episode began outside of Aaron's home, focusing in on a mailbox. Slippy V burst through the door and ran to the mailbox, pulling out a large package. His eyes bulged out of his head with excitement as he began to shout with joy. The strange part was that there was no audio for Slippy V’s dialogue, but there was music. He ran inside and slammed the door. He tore through the package and removed an autographed vinyl record, the autograph being too illegible to read. He placed the record in a display case over the mantle. Aaron now came into frame, looking bruised, but still as dopey and happy as usual. He said to Slippy V, “Gee Slippy V, that's one fancy record!” Slippy V yelled at Aaron, again muted. His eyes were vicious looking, and his hands trembled in rage. He began a comical fight with Aaron, more brutally than usual. He whispered something into Aaron’s ear, then continued to fight, and walked to his bedroom. Aaron peered up at the record, looking forlorn, and began to weep. The scene ended on Aaron crying, as the screen faded to black. The next scene began with Slippy V sitting on a chair reading a newspaper. Aaron is playing with a baseball outside. The ball is seen crashing through the window and barely missing the record. He very carefully retrieves the ball, not wanting to upset Slippy V. As Aaron runs, he slips. Slippy V then enters the room with a stolid face. There is no music at this point, no sound at all actually, except for the scary vocals. Slippy V looks at Aaron, then at the record. This is where the episode becomes too strange to ignore. Slippy V’s eyes were extremely small, and sunken in his head. His lips quivered with frustration. He began to make strange choking noises, his first sounds of the episode. Aaron begins to cower, looking truly fearful. This was definitely not the same comical anger that Slippy V displays in other cartoons, it was just plain morbid. The screen slowly zoomed into his face, as the vocals grew louder. After roughly 45 seconds of this strange display, the screen fades to black again. The final scene began. Slippy V was sitting in his chair, only illuminated by the light of the television. The TV was tuned to Freakazoid. The camera again panned to Slippy V’s face. He looked sick deprived, and had a sullen look in his eyes. As the camera stayed glued to his face, another strange sound began to rise. This time, it was a low, very unsettling rumbling noise. After a few seconds, Slippy V finally blinked, and spoke his first line of the episode. He said in a low tone, "This was his favorite show..." The camera panned to the left and revealed a large black lump behind Slippy V’s chair. The camera again slowly zoomed into the big black lump. After a good full minute, color illuminated the shapeless blob. Aaron’s body was lying on Slippy V's laps, sleeping against him. He was faced away from the camera. The image was drawn in a realistic way that Beausejour attended to animate certain scenes. Slippy V began to weep uncontrollably in his chair. The TV shuts off, leaving only the sound of Slippy V’s sobs for several minutes, before the cartoons ends, fading to black. Reception The cartoon was pulled from the air immediately. Beausejour said that My Poor Slippy V was just an animation project, and was not the cartoon that he intended to show. However, according to animation historian Jerry Beck, My Poor Slippy V was released on February 5, 2015 as a theatrical cartoon. The cartoon can be found on all public domain DVDs and VHS tapes. The first tape to feature this was "My Poor Slippy V And Other Weird Cartoons". The tape also includes 2 CalArts cartoons "Bring Me The Head of Charlie Brown" and "Ouchless". Following them was the 1969 short Bambi Meets Godzilla, which was created by Marv Newland. Other sequels of Newland's creations were easy to show, but was too hard to ignore. 'Panamount's reaction' On a 2017 letter, Kiddie Films wrote: "I know that My Poor Slippy V was an animation (yeah, I get it), but just as you are expecting, you're using the same plots from that Stimpy cartoon we just watched. You'll need to try harder next time. But that's what you'll get for stealing all the plots." The same letter happened on some sources, but the image was lost when Internet Archive detected a security error on their website. See also *Kiddie Films *Shooters Only Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki